Sons of Aphrodite
by Skyclaw
Summary: This is about the lives of Mitchell and the sons of Aphrodite and how they cope with bullies and their half-sisters' girlyness. Just read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

'_They will never let me live this down'_ I thought. I was staring at the green hologram above my head. It was a dove.

I looked down, away from the hologram and tried to fix my eyes on something more manly. A certain goddess took my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans and replaced them with a Justin Beiber ensemble.

My cheeks were burning. The girls were giggling and the guys trying to keep a straight face. I know deep down they feel sorry for me. Who wouldn't?

I'm a _son_ of Aphrodite.

I spent three years in the Hermes cabin. I'm one of those undetermined children. When we defeated the titan Kronos, the Hermes Cabin slowly began to empty out. I knew that I'd get claimed soon (I'm 14) and I had sneaking suspicions about Aphrodite being my mom. My dad was an artist and he met my mom when he was in an artist convention in Paris.

How romantic!

I mean, if you're a girl. Which I'm not. Argh! The blessing is starting to rot my brain.

I got claimed just because I looked at a Apollo guy wearing a yellow and red shirt and said, "Those colors clash." I said that at dinnertime in the pavilion in front of everyone. Whoops.

Marty was the only one openly laughing. I gritted my teeth. He's the son of Ares.

The next day I was immediately moved to a pretty cabin- I mean a prettily revolting cabin. Because it's pink. Not a man color. The blessing was still on me because my hair was perfect without any split ends.

An Asian girl named Drew was leaning on the doorframe. She had pink eye shadows. Creepy.

"Hey, this is cabin eleven. I'm going to be your councelor from now on. Or at least until a monster gets you. You will be doing everything I say and not complain," she said cheerfully. "We're going to have so much fun!" She herded me inside. The interior was also pink. It was too neat.

"Okay, that is my bed." She pointed to a huge double bed with posters of actors in the walls. "You are not allowed to go within two meters radius of it unless I order you to clean it."

She floated to the other side of the room. Covered with a pink curtain.

"This is where the other guy sleep."

My heart lifted! I thought that maybe the other side of the Aphrodite cabin will be full of cool beds, World Cup posters and most importantly, lack of the color pink.

I peeked the back of the curtain. My jaw dropped.

There were no posters but that was all that was different about the guys' side. It was also pink. There were a few guys in there but girls outnumbered them all.

"That's your bed." I forgot Drew was still standing next to me. She pointed to the cornermost bed. She gave one last smile and hopped away.

A guy, about thirteen, came up to me. He had curly ginger hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was smiling and I saw that his teeth were perfectly aligned.

"My name's Lester!" he announced.

"Okay. Hi Lester. I'm Mitchell," I said.

Well, at least I won't be lonely.


	2. The Circle of Friendship

It's been a week since I moved to cabin ten. Lester's nice to keep around. He jokes around a lot, which is fine. He doesn't look like he has lots of friends. Maybe I'm his first. He's also one of Marty's punching bag.

"Hey, Lester," I asked him one day, out of boredom.

"Yeeeaaah?" He was combing his hair in front of a mirror.

I marched over and grabbed the brush from his perfectly manicured finger. "Hey! I was using that! There are more of those there!" He pointed to a shelf. A box was sitting there innocently, but I knew inside , it was bursting with different types of brushes. I grabbed that too and headed out of the door.

"Woah woah woah... wait up, Mitchell!" he said desperately.

I ignored him and jogged to the pavillion. I dumped the box's contents to the nearest flaming brazier. Lester clutched his hair and looked like he was about to rip his golden locks off his scalp.

"What did you do that for, man? I'm never going to look perfect again!"

"Listen to yourself, Lester," I said shaking him by the shoulders. "This is exactly the attitude that's disgracing the sons of Aphrodite! Ever wonder why Marty targeting you? He thinks we're _girls_!" I shuddered to emphasize my point.

He slid into one of the tables, "Mitch, what are you going to do about this anyway? Talking's not gonna stop Marty."

"No it won't," a new voice suddenly said. I spun around and saw Marty and two of his brothers. Lester jumped up so fast he banged his knee against the table. I was about to run like the dickens, whatever that is. I hope dickens were fast. Marty grabbed my shirt.

"Not so fast, Michelle. You too, Lina," he said. Lester, that idiot, just froze there. He was too scared. '_Get the heck out of here_!' I wanted to shout.

"Jacob," he bellowed to the guy on his left. "Let's give these ladies an escort to the lake."

We were sopping wet. Marty threw us into the lake.

I hate the water. It was dark and cold down there. You can't see anything and you don't know which way is up. I thought for a split second that I was going to drown. I flailed wildly in the water. I must've looked like an idiot but I didn't care. The waves were going to swallow me forever. I had to get air. '_What if there were sharks down here_?' I stupidly thought.

Some naiads pulled me to the shore. Marty was gone. Lester and I were sprawled out on the shore and stayed there until Drew found us.

You see, he knew I couldn't swim. I had hydrophobia- fear of the water.

Drew and some of the Aphrodite girls were staring down at us. We stared back.

"Hey Mitchell, Lester!" she said in an annoyingly happy tone. "Were you going for a swim? Sorry we interrupted. Girls, move out. Give these guys some privacy."

They giggled like it was funny and walked away. Only one girl stayed behind. She was wearing braces and had blonde ponytails. She looked about 12. She looked back to make sure Drew was out of earshot and whispered, "I'll go get Chiron."

She ran toward the Big House. Chiron will probably lend her a leaf blowers.

"Good to know there are some nice people in cabin 10, eh Lester?" I said.

Lester nodded and stood up. He squeezed water from his shirt. We waited for a few minutes and Lacy came back with a huge leaf blower.

In a few second we were dry. I offered my hand to the girl and we shook.

"Lacy," she squeaked.

"I'm Mitchell," I said. Lester gave a crooked grin and said, "Can we talk privately for a minute?" Lacy looked confused but just nodded and backed away a few steps.

"Mitch, you want to add an Aphrodite girl to our circle of friendship?" he whispered like it was shocking.

"So? We barely have a circle. It's only the two of us," I retorted.

"You were the one talking about being a guy!"

"That's different-"

"And she's a girl."

"I'v got a feeling she's not an Aphrodite brat. Too smart for that. An kind. Besides, there's always safety in numbers."

He scowled and turned back to Lacy. "Well, we have judged you fairl-"

I elbowed him in the gut. "Thanks for helping us Lacy," I said simply.


	3. What's Wrong With Mascara?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload. I'm working on four other stories. Three fanfiction and one totally original one that I am soo proud of! Teehee. Let the reading begin!**

After the lake incident, I have been avoiding the Ares Cabin with tremendous care. Everytime I saw one guy, I'd run like I was chased by the Nemean Lion and crawl under a rock. I hated myself everytime I did that. It was really embarrassing and it was certainly not manly. I should really expand my vocabulary. Maybe a different word for manly? Dudely? Wow, Harry Potter flashback. No. Mancore? Not bad, sounds like a manticore. Guyly? Eww, that sounds wrong. Like girly. But with a bit more attitude. Nevermind.

Anyway, Lacy kept following Lester and I. She sat next to us in the pavillion, lined up behind us in archery lessons and kept staring at us in the arena. It was creepy, having a really short, braces-clad stalker. I felt proud, I guess, having a follower like I'm famous or something.

Lester kept complaining and refering to her as "the one with pigtails".

I knew why he hated it. She was ruining our image. Well, our wannabe image.

"She helped us. It's the least we could do," I said, when Lester looked like he was on the verge of yelling at the twelve year old girl with some PG-13 swear words. "Okay, Lest. Think of it this way. What's that movie you like? Something's Apprentice? Wizard's Apprentice?"

"Sorcerer's Apprentice," he corrected me.

"Yeah, the Sorcerer's Apprentice. We are the Sorcerers. She is the Apprentice. We are molding her to be a tough man-girl. She can be our sidekick or something," I paused and thought about that sentence. It sounded weird.

The only thing I know about I know about Sorcerer's Apprentice is its title. I know what the words Sorcerer and Apprentices mean, hence the metaphor. I invented the word man-girl. A tomboy would be the appropiate definition. Aphrodite would kill me if she heard that word. Wait, she might be eavesdropping on my thoughts right now. Goddesses. I better stop thinking right now.

Lester was trying valiantly to keep a straight face.

"The point is, I want to keep at least one of our half-sisters from turning into a selfish, beauty obsessed, mascara using brat."

"What's wrong with mascara?" He pouted a bit. "It brings out the eyes."

"Think man thoughts," I elbowed him.

**Later***

Capture the flag. Lester, Lacy and I are jumping with excitement. Drew was not.

"Eww. I'm going to get my nails dirty. Best to sit this one out, dears," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. She didn't bother to charmspeak us because she didn't think anyone would want to play.

Lester snorted. We wanted some action. The Aphrodite cabin was reluctantly picked by the red red team, led by the Ares cabin. I planned to earn some reputation or respect.

We armed ourselves and I got out my sword, Αυξήθηκε αγκάθια. It means Rose Thorn. Drew made me take it. She named it.

Anyway, I was assigned as one of the guards. I bribed one of the Ares girls with shiny bracelets and necklaces that I collected from underneath all my cabin's beds last night and came out with a bucketful. She had kleptomania. I told her to tell Clarrisse to put the Aphrodite cabin in defense of the flag. So here we are.

I was so excited. Finally, action! We put our flag up on Zeus's Fist and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin found a rock to sit on. They brought their mirrors with them. Good thing the Hermes cabin was there with us. Bad thing is that their number has greatly decreased.

The game started and I heard the clashing of swords and the yells of campers in the distance. We didn't see anyone for a few minutes but then two enemy campers burst out of the trees. They were huge! Must be Hephaestus campers. I looked at Lester. He was perched on the rocks with his bow along with several other people. Lacy and the Hermes campers brought their swords out. The Aphrodite cabin remained on their rocks. We charged them and I thought, 'Well, okay. I won't make a fool of myself. We outnumber them.'

I was horribly wrong. Behind those two campers, more warriors burst out, yelling. Loudly.

"Woah! There's a mob of them coming!" Travis or Connor yelled.

I heard Lacy groan beside me. This was going to be a short game.

I was locked in combat with one of the Hephaestus campers. I tried to stab him in the stomach but he sidestepped me and punched me in the shoulder. I stumbled and he continued to sprint to the flag.

'_What?'_ I thought. '_He beat me with a punch_?'

I swung my head round and saw Chris knocking the guy out with the hilt of the sword. I gave him a thumbs up and tackled a girl. I saw Lester shoot an arrow into the fray and Lacy sneaking up behind a huge warrior and stabbing him in the back.

'_We can't keep this up forever! We'll get overrun_!' I thought. I didn't care. I was having the time of my life!

In the end, they won and most of our number, including me, got sent to the Apollo's cabin. I got a sprained ankle including several cuts, Lester got a bloodied nose, courtesy of the great Anabeth herself including several cuts and Lacy got a concussion thanks to an overly excited Athena camper.

What an awesome night.

**Author's Note: Short! I know. I'm stuck. :( I probably won't be updating any time soon because of my extreme laziness but don't let that stop you from pressing the review and subscribe/favorite button! **


	4. Lester Shows Some Backbone

**Author's Note: I'm mean. I'm terrible. I'm an idiot. Call me whatever. I know it's been, like, a month since I last updated. That is because I was working on another story in the Hunger Games section AND I was in Singapore for Christmas. So, yeah.**

**Review!~**

* * *

By morning, we were all fixed up. Lacy still had a headache, but otherwise fine.

I was feeling quite feverish thanks to the nectar. We were hungry and it was time for breakfast. Lester led the way to the pavilion but Lacy trailed behind us like a defeated puppy.

I slowed down so I was walking next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stupidly. Of course she wasn't she still had a bandage over her head and some bruises were peeping out of it.

"No. Jeremy knocked me out with his elbow. It hit my temple. Hard."

Jeremy was the Athena camper that attacked her. He had come to the Big House to apologize because Annabeth forced him to.

"So. Had fun back there?"

I meant to be sarcastic but she grinned up at me.

"Yeah. I stabbed Jeremy in the foot."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

oO0Oo

"-Mr. D was like, where are the freaking strawberries?" Lester was saying.

Some of the Aphrodite kids laughed. The other half scrunched their noses saying, "That is sooo immature."

Lester was telling us a story about how the Hermes Cabin played a prank on Mr. D when I heard three _plunks_.

Great. Marty and two of his friends planted their big butts on the Aphrodite table. Everyone stopped talking and focused on their food.

"Well, hello ladies," he said, winking at Drew and a couple other girls. They all rolled their eyes, even Drew.

"Get lost, darling. The Ares table is behind you. I imagine Clarrise is looking for someone to help her practice swordplay. You know, a dummy."

Surprisingly, this came from Drew. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes again.

Marty chuckled. "Typical Aphrodite girls." He looked at me. "Well, hello Michelle, Lassie."

I opened my mouth to say a stinging retort but couldn't find one so I opened and closed my mouth like a dying fish.

Marty acknowledged Lacy. "I see you've got yourselves a follower. Didn't I see you beside them at capture the flag? And at archery lessons? And pegasus lessons? Rock-climbing? Everywhere else? Why do you stick to these two losers?"

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Lester said indigantly. Marty ignored the outburst and continued to stare at Lacy. She was squirming in her seat and fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

"I saw you when you first went to camp. Chased by two hellhounds and your so-called protector ain't there. You said he chickened out when he saw the monsters. You beat one of them with a baseball bat. That takes guts and you could be hanging out with us if you want."

I didn't know that. She never told us. Come to think of it, we just added Lacy to our 'Circle of Friendship' a few weeks ago. We don't know anything about her. Not even her last name. That revelation made my head spin.

Lacy blushed and a hint of a smile flashed for a milisecond on her face. "I didn't even kill it."

Lester goggled at her. "You're flattered by Marty? He's not in our Circle, remember?"

Marty turned on Lester. "If my sources are correct, I believe you have never seen a monster except in the forest. You've never slain one in all the years you've been here," Marty said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Lester stood up and banged his palms on the table. He was red in the face. Mr. D glanced up from his wine magazine to look at our cabin but when he saw that it was just another fight threatening to break out, he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Demigods."

"Just so you know, your 'sources' are wrong and I have fought monsters! The day I went to camp, I killed dracnaes! The day I got claimed, I got attacked by anemoi thuellai or whatever they are called! The day I first went home from camp, I got severely injured by a cyclops but managed to kill him! So shut your freaking mouth and remove yourself from the table! Kindly take your friends with you!" He spat the last word out.

I pulled Lester to his seat and whispered, "Dude. Chiron's looking at us. Do you want to clean the toilets or what?"

Lester took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just saw red."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Hey Mars Bars. Stop aggravating my campers!"

"Sorry, sweetie. There's one more thing I have to do."

It was my turn. "Hey, Mitchell. How's your dad? I've heard that he's an artist. Paint any good paintings lately? Or is he broke? From what I've heard, you've been homeschooled by your him. What does he teach you? Impressionism and abstact?" He laughed.

I was stunned more than mad. How did he know all these things?

I was thinking this when I saw Lester's fist connect with Marty's face. It all happened so fast. One minute, Marty's ugly face was laughing and the next, Marty's ugly face had a bloody nose.

"Dude!" Marty wailed pathetically. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Marty was clutching his nose with his now bloodied hand. Lester was breathing hard and his hand was still in fist form. Everyone's mouth was opening and closing, similar to what I did previously.

Tears were streaming down Marty's face but he winked at us. He was feigning pain!

There was the sound of hooves behind me.

_Please let it be a nice, nature-loving satyr_, I thought.

I was wrong.

I didn't realize that I was standing too, holding back Leater's shirt. I had frozen in that position, looking very much involved. The last thing I want to be. I realeased the shirt and waited for the end.

The end looked very much like a horse. Chiron spun me around.

"What happened, child?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't the one who fired the punch or taunted anyone! Guessed what I said? It was more or less like this.

"I... was.. but, no- arguement..I, um.. punch- Marty... Lester, Lacy... I don't... know." I said that last word with finality.

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows. "You punched Marty, Lester and Lacy?"

I back-tracked. "No no no! I mean, I'm not sure what happened here. It's all confusing and weird. Sorry," I added lamely.

Chiron turned to Lacy. Guess I wasn't a valid source. "What happened?"

Lacy was stting there casually, nibbling on a french fry. She looked so innocent, unlike me.

"Marty was bullying Mitchell and Lester. Lester got mad and punched Marty."

Chiron fixed his intense eyes on Lester. Lester cringed.

"Lacy, were you part of this?"

"Nope," Lacy lied smoothly.

Chiron beckoned Lester and Marty and I out of the pavilion.

I stuck a tongue at Lacy. Traitor!

The lives of Aphrodite's sons are never easy.

* * *

**~Review! I'll get one out faster. I hope.**


End file.
